The Battle-Axe
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: When Astrid gets hit in the shoulder with her battle-axe, a new and intriguing Night Fury ability is discovered. Post HTTYD2. Hiccstrid. Kinda fluffy, i guess.


**Hey guys, here is a brand new fan-fiction. Just a one-shot. I know, I know, I should be working on my Cars one, but that takes way too long to write. This was just something quick. I would have done what I was meant to, but today was different. If you are Australian, I'm sure you can figure out what I mean. For the others, today was the AFL Grand Final match, which is basically Australia's Super ball. Anyway, as you can see, this is a How to Train Your Dragon fic. I'm really into that franchise at the moment, don't know why. Maybe it's the flying thing? I do love Toothless, and Hiccstrid is pretty awesome. Anyway, this story was something I thought of last night while I was trying to fall asleep.**

**Oh, and just some stuff you need to know. This is set after the second movie, and yes, in my head-cannon Hiccup and Astrid live together and share a bed, so they sleep together, but don't **_**sleep together,**_** if you catch my drift. ;)  
>(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)<br>Astrid POV**

_I wrapped my arms around Hiccup as tightly as I could as Toothless flew through the clouds, looping and flipping through the air. Usually, I would be riding Stormfly, but my own dragon was currently not feeling well, so I had decided to ride with my boyfriend on his dragon. Toothless enjoyed having me and Hiccup spend time together and loved having us both ride him. Toothless suddenly flipped upside down, and my hands started to slip. Unlike hiccup, I was not attached to the dragon by anything, and lost my grip of Hiccup's waist and slipped off the dragon. I screamed as I fell, tumbling through the air.  
>"Hiccup! Help!" I yelled<br>"Astrid! Hang on, I'll get you." I yelled back.  
>He murmured something to Toothless and the large Night Fury swooped down, grabbing my leg with his feet. We landed gently, Toothless placing me carefully on the grass before landing himself. I stood up, shaking slightly. Hiccup leapt off Toothless' back and ran towards me, his fake leg banging against the ground. He put his hands on my shoulders, a look of concern on his face.<br>"Astrid, are you OK?" he asked, sounding worried.  
>I nodded.<br>"That's for nearly killing me." I said, punching him in the shoulder.  
>He rubbed his arm and frowned. Just as I was about kiss him, for saving me, a sudden, stabbing pain blossomed through my left shoulder. <em>

My eyes shot open, pain pulling me from my dream. I could feel a warm, sticky liquid sliding down my left shoulder. Glancing over my right shoulder, I couldn't contain my scream. Hiccup opened his eyes, staring straight in to my own.  
>"Astrid, what's going on? Why are you yelling?" he asked sleepily.<br>"Why am I yelling?" I asked incredulously. "Why do you think I'm yelling? _Look _at me!"  
>he propped himself up on his elbow, he eyes passing over me until they landed on my back, where my battle-axe had buried itself. Seeing the axe and the blood, he gasped, sitting up straighter. I couldn't see the extent of it. All I knew was that I was in extreme pain and had tears welling up in my eyes. I turned, reaching for the axe.<br>Hiccup tried to grab my arm. "Astrid, don't-"  
>I pulled the axe out of my back and threw it across the room before I realised that was a bad move. My mom was the village doctor after all. I should have known better. I took a breath, shaking. I could feel even more blood pouring out of the wound and I was starting to feel a bit faint.<br>"How bad is it?" I whispered, terrified.  
>"Umm. Not-not that bad." He said, unconvincingly.<br>I looked at him, shaking my head. "Hiccup, I _know _you're lying. Just tell the truth.  
>"Uh, OK, Fine. To be Honest, it looks really bad, Astrid." He said seriously. "We need to get you to your mother's"<br>I nodded and started to climb out of bed, to walk towards Stormfly.  
>"Astrid, I'm not letting you fly or walk like this. That will make it bleed faster and you cannot afford to lose any more blood. You're riding with me on Toothless, and I'm carrying you to him."<br>I sighed in defeat and let him pick me up and sit me down on the dragon's smooth back before climbing on himself.  
><strong>OK, so I had been planning on finishing this but it's one in the morning and I gotta go to bed. So a few things. I'm no historian. I have no idea how competent the doctors were in Viking times, but I take that fact that Hiccup refers to 'doctors' and not 'healers' in the movie (I think it was the scene where they were fighting the Gronke?) as a good sign. The other thing is, if you were wondering about <strong>_**how **_**Astrid managed to stab herself in the back with her axe, here is the explanation: in one of the episodes (Animal House, Maybe? Or Viking for Hire? Idk) Astrid is shown sleeping with it under her pillow. And when she hit Hiccup in her dream, she jerked her arm upwards and hit the handle of the axe, which sent the blade flying in to her back.  
>So I will try to post the second part tomorrow.<strong>

**Fly on,  
>Max.<strong>


End file.
